Mistake
by caskett09013
Summary: Her laughter echoes in his ear,her smile is pictured in his mind,her kisses are still on his lips,her soft curly hair is still on his hand,her cherry perfume is still in his nose.
1. Chapter 1

Her laughter echoes in his ear,her smile is pictured in his mind,her kisses are still on his lips,her soft curly hair is still on his hand,her cherry perfume is still in his nose.

Everyday for the last 3 months Castle had sat on the lounge playing with the ring In his hand, everyday he looks at the photo of her on his shoulders her head upside down giving him a kiss,everyday he wakes up wishing it was a bad dream.

His I love you Kate echoes in her ear,his smile is pictured in his mind,his warms arms are still wrapped around her west,his hair and facial hair is still on her hands.

Everyday for the last 3 months she had did what she did to hide her pain work,her wall was up again this time to was stronger,she twist and turned and screamed for him in her sleep.

She looked in the mirror she thinks to herself

"Kate Beckett what are you doing. You may have wanted this job 3 months ago. She never dreamed she would lose Castle because of it"

She walked over to McCord.

"Can I help you"  
"I'm leaving"  
"What do you mean your leaving"  
"This job was what I wanted but now it's not"  
"What do you want than"  
"Castle I just want him"  
"What if it doesn't work,what if he has moved on,than what you can't come back here"  
"I don't make rushed decisions but I feel in my gut this is right"  
"Goodbye than"  
"Thank you McCord"

As she walks to the door her heart beats so fast. Her hand shakes as she knocks on the door.

"Kate"  
"Hey Castle can we talk"  
"Sure come in"

She walks in and sits on the lounge he sits down next to her.

"Did you fly all the way from DC to talk to me"  
"Castle I would fly anywhere to be with you and I quit my job"  
"What why"  
"It didn't feel right Castle I"

She takes a deep breath and holds back her tears

"Castle I wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying your name,all I think about is your smile,you telling me you love me and your warm arms around my waist"

She grabs his hand and places it on her heart.

"My heart feels like that whenever I'm with you"

He moves his hand she frowns and puts her head down. He grabs her chin she looks up he wipes the tears from her cheek. he grabs her hand and puts it on his heart she puts her hand on it.

"So does mine"

He moves his hand from his chest and moves it into her hair. He moves closer to her lips she closes her eyes and he gives her a kiss on the lips. He pulls away but not far away their noses touch he starts to whisper.

"We can go as slow as you want just as long as I don't lose you again"  
"No I don't want to slow anymore I want to go fast"  
"How fast"

She picks up the rings he has had on coffee table she puts one on her finger she holds it up.

"This fast"  
"Really"  
"I want to move in"  
"Really"  
"Well I have no place to go"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Last night they only hugged and kissed there was no talking the next morning.  
Beckett was all curled up next to Castle he had his arm tightly around her.  
A blanket was covering them.

He knows it's creepy but he can't help himself he can't help but to watch her sleep.  
He loves the most watching her nose twitching it reminded him of a bunny.

"Castle"  
"Go back to sleep"  
"Castle are you watching me sleep again"  
"I'm sorry I can't help myself when you do that nose thing it's adorable"  
"What nose thing"  
"You know how rabbits twitch their nose that's what you do in your sleep"

She moves up a little bit more and kisses him on the lips his hands burry into her hair,she puts her hands on his cheek they take a breather she smiles at him.

"I missed you and your twitching nose"  
"I missed you and cuddling up too my teddy bear"

Why did she call him her teddy bear? The reason being she loved cuddling in.  
Her sleep and when she cuddled with him it was like cuddling a teddy bear.

Later on Beckett is in the kitchen cooking. Castle comes up behind her and hugs her. He pushes her hair back and kisses her on the neck she laughs.

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"What are you cooking"  
"Special type of pancakes"

She dips her finger in the bowl to give him a taste he sucks it of her finger.

"Castle your such a pig"  
"What"  
"You have it around your mouth and lips"  
"Where"

She kisses him on the lips.

"I got it"  
"It taste good what is it"  
"Cinnamon"

Later on at breakfast.

"What's wrong"  
"I don't know what to do Castle"  
"About what"  
"I have no job"  
"What if we took some time off working"  
"And do what Castle"  
"We could plan the wedding"  
"That sounds perfect"


	3. Chapter 3

The first song they dance to is called-Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?  
Van Morrison

The second song I don't know if it's a song I just have it suck in my head

Castle was standing at the aisle,again this time it was different he actually wanted to be at the she walks down the aisle all his nerves go away all he is thinking is.

"God she's so beautiful I can't believe i"m marrying her it just like I have pictured in my dreams for the last 6 year"

Later on

"Do you Richard Castle,take Kate Beckett as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?

"Always"

"Do you Kate Beckett,take Richard Castle as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?

"More than anything in the world"

The priest turns around,Castle walks closer to her he buries his hand in her hair and kisses her, she puts her hands on his face.

Later on

Not many people were left at the wedding. His arm around her waist,his another holding her hand,her arm on his shoulder,her hand holding his hand.

?Have I told you lately that I love you?

As the song plays in the background they kiss.

Just a little later. They are still dancing to an old Jaz song.

Beckett's arms are wrapped around his neck,his arms around her waist,their noses touching,their eyes closed.

?When you hold me in your arms all the badness goes away...so just hold me in your arms all the time...when I'm with you I feel butterflies all over...when ever I'm with you I get all tingly inside?

"Castle"  
"What's wrong"  
"Nothing I just have some news"  
"What's the news"  
"I'm nearly two months pregnant"

A big smile went on his face.

"Really"  
"Is that good news"  
"It's great news"


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett and Castle sat in the bathtub with candles and wine.

"Are you sure your okay Kate"  
" I'm fine Castle stop worrying"  
"No Kate your not"  
"Castle please don't"

He kisses her on the head.

"Sorry for bring it up"

She starts to move.

"You know Castle I don't want to do this right now"

She picks up a bathrobe and puts it on.

"Kate I'm sorry"

She slams the door.

"Honey"

Later on,Beckett flips the pages angrily,he moves closer and kisses her on the temple,he also whispers in her ear.

"Your so beautiful,perfect and I love you"

She said nothing back,he moves back she sits there thinking she moves closer and kisses him on the temple.

"Love you too"

They start to kiss on the lips,she climbs on top of him,they roll all over the end he starts to suck her neck she hugs his neck.

"I'm sorry Castle I love you"


End file.
